Dragão Adormecido
by Marininha
Summary: Gina e Draco. Um casamento ameaçado. O que eles escondem? Susan, a filha do casal, em parceria com os pais, busca através do passado os motivos das brigas presentes.Mágoas antigas, crises e a busca de um auto conhecimento.


N/A: É a minha primeira tentativa de fic longa, então eu espero que saia boa... ehehe

Se vocês gostarem ou não, avisem-me, sim? Por favor, esse é o jeito que eu tenho pra saber se o que eu estou postando vale a pena ou não :D

_Casamento Perfeito?_

- Eles são a minha família! E nada do que você disser fará com que eu mude de idéia e prive meus filhos dessa convivência! Eu já estou cansada Draco, cansada disso tudo...

Por de trás da porta uma jovem de 17 anos observava tudo num misto de tristeza e surpresa. Quer dizer que sua mãe tinha uma família que não seu marido e seus três filhos?

- Gina, você havia concordado comigo! Você não pode resolver voltar atrás agora, depois de 18 anos!

- Mas isso não está fazendo bem aos nossos filhos. Eles não podem viver isolados pelo resto de suas vidas, sem saber a grande família que eles têm.

- Você diz isso por eles ou por você? – Draco usou o tom mais cruel que conseguiu. Ele queria feri-la. Feri-la por ela estar fazendo isso com ele, por estar trazendo o passado à tona.

- Saía daqui! Não quero mais te ouvir. Você não é capaz de entender, você ainda é muito limitado, centrado apenas em si e acha que por isso todos o são! Saía!

Gina estava vermelha de raiva, enquanto que Draco não se encontrava em melhor estado. Ele então se levantou e saiu fechando a porta com um estrondo. Susan fora rápida o bastante ao se esconder quando percebera que seu pai estava de saída. Ela não queria correr o risco de ser pega espionando, ainda mais quando seu pai estava tão furioso.

Quando percebeu que Draco havia deixado a casa, pego o carro e ido a algum lugar que, naquele momento, pouco importava a Susan, ela abriu silenciosamente a porta do quarto de seus pais na esperança de ver alguma coisa que lhe esclarecesse o que havia ocorrido ali. Porém ela não esperava encontrar sua mãe em tal situação. Gina chorava, abraçada a um travesseiro, encolhida na cama. Assustada, Susan se virou em direção a seu quarto e em poucos segundos ela já estava jogada na cama, com os olhos fechados, tentando absorver o que acabara de ver.

Eram constantes as brigas que ocorriam naquela casa. Desde um livro fora de lugar até o jantar atrasado serviam de motivo para uma nova discussão. Susan, a filha mais velha do casal, já se acostumara com o temperamento dos pais, e tentava ao máximo não se afetar com cada briga tola. Susan era o que se podia chamar de tímida, porém quando se sentia 'em casa' se mostrava ser uma menina bem extrovertida. Herdara os cabelos ruivos da mãe ao passo que do pai herdara os olhos claros. Ela odiava suas sardas, por mais que já lhe houvessem assegurado por vezes que elas davam um ar divertido à garota. Era uma menina calma e meiga, tendo sido poucos os momentos em que ela fizesse escândalos. Procurava nunca ser causa de confusões, criando em si uma fortaleza invisível para poder agüentar suas angustias sozinha, sem ter de atrapalhar ninguém.

Uma batida suave na porta fê-la acordar de seus devaneios. Ao olhar para quem lhe interrompera, encontrou a pequena Nikki com seu bichinho de pelúcia nos braços e segurando o choro. Nikki era sua irmã caçula e entre as duas havia John que tinha apenas três anos de diferença de Susan.

- Susy, porque o papai e a mamãe ´tavam gritando? – e sem mais poder segurar o choro, Nikki desabou em lágrimas, se jogando nos braços da irmã mais velha.

- Não foi nada Nik. Eles apenas estavam discutindo igual você e o Johny sempre fazem. – e soltou um sorriso fraco - Já, já, eles esquecem tudo isso.

Depois de algum tempo Nikki acabou adormecendo enquanto que Susan pensava inquieta no que havia ocorrido. Por que nunca lhe contaram que sua mãe tinha uma família? Não, não apenas uma família, mas uma _grande_ família. E o que fora decidido há 18 anos atrás? Susan sempre sentira que havia palavras não ditas nas discussões, mas que estavam presentes. Mágoas antigas que não eram proferidas, mas que no fundo, eram o berço de cada briga. A primogênita da casa tinha uma sensibilidade admirável, como sua mãe. E era essa sensibilidade que lhe permitia perceber a vida conturbada que seus pais viviam.

Mas em nenhuma outra briga da qual ela podia se lembrar seus pais haviam citado a existência de tratos antigos e acima de tudo parentes de Gina. Susan, pelo que lhe contaram, sabia que Gina era filha única, tal como seu pai, e que tanto ela quanto Draco haviam perdido os pais ainda jovens E, ainda sem achar uma explicação plausível, Susan caiu num sono perturbado.

Susan foi acordada pelos gritos de sua mãe chamando-a para o jantar. Ela estava em dúvida se deveria descer ou não. Seus pais não sabiam que ela havia ouvido a briga, porém ela não saberia como agir normalmente com eles quando na verdade o que ela queria era perguntar tudo o que a estava sufocando.

Nikki já havia deixado o quarto, faltando apenas Susan para se juntar na mesa. Sem opção, ela desceu as escadas da casa e em passos leves, como se isso remediasse possíveis discussões, chegou na sala. Seus irmãos já comiam enquanto que Gina servia o que ainda faltava para ser posto a mesa. Draco ainda não voltara, e era perceptível o nervosismo da mãe. Mas, não querendo causar cenas, com a vontade de se levantar e correr para seu quarto, Susan apenas se sentou do lado dos irmãos e se pôs a comer.

Gina conversava com os filhos como se nada houvesse de errado. Ela agia como sempre agia ao final das discussões: como se nada tivesse ocorrido. E todos da casa, desejosos de calmaria, a imitavam, inclusive Draco. Porém, daquela vez, Susan não estava disposta a esquecer o que ouvira. Não daquela vez.

Eram quase duas da manhã quando Draco retornou. John e Nikki já haviam dormido enquanto que Gina e Susan, cada qual em seu quarto, esperavam a volta do marido e do pai. Draco parecia esgotado e, sem nem ao menos trocar um olhar com a mulher, deitou-se e dormiu. Indignada, Gina desceu à sala de estar e começou a ler. Ela sempre fazia isso quando algo lhe incomodava, na esperança de esquecer o problema.

Com passos silenciosos, Susan também desceu as escadas e se sentou ao lado da mãe. Ao perceber, Gina, num misto de compreensão e necessidade, encostou sua cabeça no colo da filha. Não eram mais necessárias palavras. Aquele momento falava por si só. Gina mostrava precisar de apoio, e sua filha o oferecia. Susan queria perguntar, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento certo. Deixaria sua curiosidade de lado pelo menos por aquela noite.

Os dias passaram e tudo voltara a ser como era antes. Sempre adiando, Susan acabou preferindo não fazer suas perguntas; não queria causar mais desavenças.

Porém, parece que a paz nunca é duradoura e não obstante com a situação, Gina e Draco tiveram mais uma discussão. Estavam em pleno jantar quando, por inocência, John perguntou:

- Mãe, não há nenhum familiar nosso que possa, de vez em quando, vir nos fazer companhia? – John sempre sentira a falta de ter um primo, nem que fosse de segundo grau, com quem ele pudesse fazer amizade, o tipo de amizade que só irmãos têm e que, na falta deles, o mais provável é tê-la com os primos. Sem saber, John tocava no ponto frágil do casal.

- Por que Johny, nós não somos bons o bastante para você? – Respondeu o pai sem poder conter a raiva.

- Pai, eu acho que eu entendi o que o Johny quis dizer. Não é que não sejamos bons o suficiente para ele, mas ter primos, ou tios, tanto faz, ter alguém de fora da família de casa, porém não longe o bastante para se tornar apenas um conhecido é algo que qualquer pessoa quer ter. Não que seja essencial, mas faz parte querer isso. – Susan tomava cuidado com as palavras, porém não podia deixar seu irmão sem defesa alguma.

- Deixem crianças, seu pai nunca irá entender isso.

Susan já tinha uma leve noção de que aquele assunto traria discussão, mas John não fazia idéia do por que de sua simples pergunta causar tensão. Era uma pergunta tão inofensiva a seu ver. E Nikki se encolhia na cadeira, vendo que seus pais começavam a elevar o tom de voz.

- Ora, Gina, não vamos começar com isso de novo!

- Claro Draco- respondeu Gina com cinismo- Agora que você viu que os SEUS filhos tão sentindo falta de parentes você prefere nem tocar no assunto, não é? Fica mais fácil para a sua consciência, não é?

- Como ousa falar assim comigo dessa maneira? E ainda na frente das crianças?!

- Papai, não grita com a mamãe, por favor.- Disse Nikki com a voz chorosa.

- John, Nikki, vocês não queriam ver um filme comigo? Então, vamos? Está passando um filme super legal no cinema hoje! – Susan queria tirar seus irmãos de lá. Eles não precisavam presenciar tantas discussões. Ainda mais quando ela sabia que aquela discussão, em especial, não era uma simples briga.

Nikki fez que não com a cabeça, mas, percebendo o que a irmã pretendia, John pegou sua irmã caçula pela mão e se dirigiu a porta. Susan os seguiu e antes que fechasse a porta atrás de si, virou-se para os pais e sem conseguir se segurar, disse:

- Olha, eu não estou entendo o que está acontecendo aqui. E sei que vocês não pretendem esclarecer a situação, pelo menos não por agora, então, por favor, tentem acabar essa briga antes de nós voltarmos.

Susan não queria fazer cena, mas também não queria que sua irmã presenciasse tal discussão. E, para dizer a verdade, tão pouco ela o queria. Mesmo sendo essas discussões já parte do cotidiano, ainda sim Susan se angustiava, e muito. Doía ver seus pais em pé de guerra, toda vez com motivos novos, motivos inventados – assuntos mínimos que eles transformavam em motivos de grandes brigas. Por que tudo aquilo? O que eles tanto escondiam dela e de seus irmãos? Por que seu pai teria consciência pesada, como dissera sua mãe? O que ele fizera de errado?

Enquanto que Susan, Nikki e John iam ver o filme, Draco e Gina estavam numa calorosa discussão:

- Você sabe que eu não vou voltar! E nem pense em levar as crianças, Gina! Nós tomamos essa decisão juntos, e de repente você se arrependeu?

- Não, não foi de repente. Quando a gente tomou a decisão eu estava apaixonada e não pensei no que ela implicaria. Meu D´us, Draco, qual é a nossa vida aqui? Não temos amigos, não temos contatos, nossos filhos nem sabem o que são!

- Ora, Gina, não seja tola! Você sempre soube que seria assim. Não venha agora jogar a culpa do seu desejo nas costas das crianças!

E Gina, em um tom cheio de raiva e mágoa respondeu friamente:

- Você quer saber o por que então de eu querer voltar? Porque antes me bastava ter apenas você ao meu lado. Mas você nunca esteve aqui realmente. Sequer chegou há algum dia me amar de verdade. E você deixou isso transparecer claramente ao longo dos anos. E eu comecei a me sentir sozinha, e já não me bastava mais apenas você.

- Não diga besteiras! Se eu estou aqui nesse fim de mundo é por você! Ou você acha que eu adoro ver meus filhos vivendo como trouxas, e nós dois também?

Draco tremia de tanto gritar. Mas, dessa vez, Gina não se intimidou, pela primeira vez em muitos anos:

- Não seja cínico! Você fez isso por você! Eu não via problema nenhum em continuar ao lado da minha família, mesmo tendo me casado com você! Quem não queria isso era você. Você nunca suportou as pessoas que me rodeavam.

- Não jogue a culpa em cima de mim agora! Eu não vim pra cá te arrastando, não! Você não tem o direito de me fazer passar por vilão da história, afinal, eu não me casei sozinho.

- Sim, você se casou sozinho. Casou-se com uma Gina inventada por você, uma Gina perfeita, e quando você viu que essa não era eu, você se afastou e eu passei a viver sozinha, mesmo estando na mesma cama que meu marido.

E sem mais nada dizer Gina se levantou, deixando pra trás um Draco irritado e surpreso.

Droga, o que ela quisera dizer com "Você se casou com uma Gina inventada"? Draco não conseguia entender o que levara Gina a dizer isso. Com certeza ela estivera muito atordoada e confusa para dizer uma bobagem daquelas. Ele e Gina tiveram uma história muito especial, não havia como terem problemas! Uma história que, aos olhos dos outros, era sinal de perfeição eterna.

Weasley versus Malfoy. Como poderia ser diferente? Famílias rivais, e entre Gina e Draco não poderia ser diferente: eles se odiavam mutuamente. E no meio da Grande Guerra, quando Lúcio queria mais do que nunca vingar a sua prisão no quinto ano de Harry (mesmo tendo fugido meses depois), ele se vingou na pequena Weasley. Lúcio e mais alguns Comensais invadiram a Toca e levaram Gina, na época com apenas 17 anos, como refém.

Pretendiam assim atrair Harry para uma armadilha e de quebra Lúcio se vingaria de Arthur Weasley. Sim, porque mesmo que Harry viesse socorrê-la, não estava nos planos de Lúcio soltar a pequena. Ele a mataria de uma forma ou de outra.

Enquanto Harry não a encontrava, Gina estava nas masmorras da mansão Malfoy sendo torturada quando os Comensais queriam se divertir, porém sem correr risco de vida, já que eles a queriam viva para poder fazer chantagem com o inimigo. Porém ela começara a fazer greve de fome. E isso estragaria todos os planos, já que Harry não lutaria por uma Gina morta. Então resolver escalar alguém para cuidar dela; convencê-la a comer.

Não foi uma decisão muito difícil, visto que eles estavam saturados de novatos que no momento de nada serviam já que ainda não eram 'bons' o bastante para irem lutar contra Aurores. De todos, o que mais prometia uma boa carreira era ninguém mais do que o único filho dos fiéis Malfoys, Draco Malfoy. Sendo assim, foi de comum acordo que para testá-lo e ver até onde ele era capaz iriam colocá-lo nessa pequena missão. Por mais que aos olhos de muitos essa missão fosse tida como 'fácil' ou até 'ridícula', os Comensais que haviam planejado o seqüestro sabiam bem quem haviam seqüestrado: a pequena dos Weasleys não era nada fácil. E persuadi-la de comer, de se manter saudável, não seria, nem de longe, uma tarefa fácil.

Draco Malfoy viu nessa tarefa uma forma de se mostrar eficiente ao mesmo tempo em que via nela um meio de diversão; não o deixavam fazer nada, e há muito ele já estava entediado sem ter o que fazer. Seria divertido, pensava ele, atormentar o refém.

Tal não foi sua surpresa ao entrar nas masmorras da família Malfoy e se deparar não com um refém, mas com _uma _refém. Ele logo percebeu que aquela tarefa iria ser mais do que uma simples diversão; Gina era cabeça-dura, e não foi fácil convencê-la de que ela precisava se alimentar se não quisesse morrer.

O tempo passou e as visitas que Draco fazia a Gina tornavam-se cada vez mais interessantes. Em determinado momento de uma discussão, Gina conseguiu fazer Malfoy parar para refletir. Refletir sobre as suas próprias vontades: queria ele mesmo estar ali? Arriscar sua vida por algo que _seu_ _pai_ acreditava cegamente? No que ele, Draco Malfoy, acreditava? Toda a revolta do filho com seu pai, reprimida durante tantos anos, começou a farfalhar na alma de Draco, e muitos momentos de sua vida foram postos em julgamento. O veredicto? Draco fora sempre senão um manipulado pelas vontades de Lúcio. Desde a decoração de seu quarto até a decisão de seu futuro, tudo, era resolvido por Lúcio e, quando muito, em conjunto a Narcisa. E só. Draco nunca tomara partido de si mesmo. E isso começava a lhe incomodar.

E então tudo mudou.

N/A: E aí? O que acharam?? Escrevam, escrevam, escrevam!! Ehehe Mesmo que vocês tenham odiado, porque adoro críticas tanto quanto elogios... Qualquer coisa, meu email é 

Espero que vocês tenham se interessado pela história :D

Bjkinhasss e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
